The Arrangement
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Leah is patrolling the border when she hears a scream and follows it to help whoever might be in trouble. She winds up giving a very different form of help than she had originally intended and signing up for so much more. Challenge.


**Leah's POV**

I was out on patrol when I heard it, a scream. I ran in the direction it came from, which was a good distance from the reserve, and when I neared my destination the scent of vampire reached my nose. Once I reached the source of the scream I froze in place.

I had been expecting a mangled, bloodless body, what I found was not something I would ever have expected to see.

The short pixie like vampire was on her hands and knees, crying out in pleasure as Bella knelt behind her, finger fucking her. They were both completely naked.

The vampire looked up to meet my eyes and smiled cheekily.

"Well don't just stand there," another voice insisted and I looked over to see the vampire I recognised as Edward watching the girls intently. "Help them out."

Bella stopped what she was doing and looked up to me, noticing my presence for the first time. She blushed deeply.

"Don't stop," the female vampire begged and Bella looked back to her, attempting to ignore me as she continued her movements.

"Go on Leah," Edward insisted. "Join them, you know you want to."

I tried to leave, to turn around and walk away but I could not tear my eyes from the sight before me. Slowly, I found myself moving towards the two women. Bella was trying to pretend I wasn't there but I could hear her heartbeat speeding up and see her skin turn redder as the blood rushed to the surface in embarrassment.

I was telling myself that I would leave over and over but it was as though my body had a mind of it's own. I phased back and leant down, capturing Bella's lips in a kiss. She moaned into my mouth and my hands travelled lower.

_"Bella,"_ the pixie whined and I looked down to see Bella had stopped again.

Still not sure what I was doing I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away before pushing her onto her back. It wasn't as though I had no idea what I was doing, I had experimented when I was younger so I knew how to please a woman.

I slid my knee between her thighs and Bella moaned as I brushed against her heated core. I began thrusting slowly so her crotch rubbed against my thigh and mine against hers. I began picking up the speed when the tiny vampire, refusing to be left out, sat on Bella's face, muffling the brunettes moans. She kissed me sensually and moved one cold hand to my breast while the other went to Bella's.

_Damn the vampire can scream,_ I thought, hardly being quiet myself as I vigorously humped the woman beneath me in a desperate attempt to increase the friction and reach my release which was quickly approaching. Suddenly the vampire let out a glass shattering scream and the hand on my beast grasped my nipple and pulled so hard it bordered on pain.

Bella started bucking wildly beneath me and the two sensations together were enough to send me over the edge. I cried out as I came and fell back to catch my breath. From where I lay propped up on my elbows I could see the little pixie lean forward and capture Bella's swollen pussy in her mouth. Within seconds the human was screaming out her orgasm and the little vampire climbed off her.

Edward crouched down beside his girlfriend, or whatever they were, and brushed the hair from her face. "Satisfied?" he asked her, she chuckled and nodded.

"Very," Bella responded breathlessly, sitting up to be collected in his arms.

Then he turned to me. "As my Bella is human it would not be safe for me to be with her myself, however I do not wish her needs neglected." The vampire explained. "I would never let another man touch her but if you have no reservations I would be happy to allow you to take my place when you are free to do so." He offered and my eyes widened in shock.

"W-why me?" I asked, stuttering slightly in my shocked state.

"Because you are unattached and skilled in pleasing a woman." He explained his reasons as though he were talking about the weather. "And I would rather as few men be involved in the arrangement as possible." Edward gestured to the tiny vampire who was now sucking face with another vampire, a blond guy this time.

"If you are interested," Edward went on. "I'm sure these meetings could be something you would both enjoy."

Bella's eyes peeked up at me from where she had her face buried in Edward's chest. Her eyes were hopeful and cheeky and I couldn't resist. I wanted this to happen again.

"Okay," I agreed. and Edward nodded, I could see Bella smiling even though her face was hidden from me.

Edward stood, picking Bella up with him, and draping a large jacket over her. "Then we had best leave before those two get carried away." I glanced over to the other couple to find the small girl backed up against a tree with her legs wrapped around her still clothed mate, it was clear he would not remain so for long so I also stood and proceeded to make my exit.

"Leah," Edward called and I turned back to see him and a now half dressed Bella. "We'll be in touch." I nodded and turned away, phasing and heading back to the reserve.

It was a mercy I was on patrol alone tonight so no one would see what had happened. I was confident I could keep it a secret from the others though. I could not help but smile as I thought about seeing Bella again, this should prove to be fun.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not my best work but I hope that fits the criteria. I have recently received a few suggestions/requests that I have taken as a challenge of my writing skill, to write something outside my comfort zone. If you have a challenge for me feel free to leave it in a review although I give no promises. This story is dedicated to Arial Wolf for suggesting it.**_

_**Challenge: **_**Leah humping Bella who happened to be screwing Alice at the time.**

_**What do you think, did I succeed?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
